


Pulmonary Fibrosis

by grawlix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grawlix/pseuds/grawlix





	Pulmonary Fibrosis

One day I finally knew  
My mother was not immortal.  
Because her lungs were building  
Roads of mesh and fiber that would  
One day drown her.

Though she never smoked.  
Though she never swam.  
Though she hated water in  
Fear of thrashing in the waves  
And gasping for air.

When her scars became  
Thick and woven tight  
Allowing for only short pants,  
She prophesized her own death.  
When I had thought  
She would live forever.


End file.
